beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma
In an attempt to mend her friendship with Katie, Erica travels back to Halloween 1993. Full Plot "Have you ever had a feeling that's like an unwelcome guest? It invades your mind, and no matter how hard you deny, misdirect, or avoid it, you just can't make it go away. You tell yourself you can control it, but the truth is it's never that easy. Deciding not to do something, no problem. But deciding not to feel something, that's a whole other ballgame." Erica is tiptoeing down the hall, but Ethan hears her, confronts her and says: You can't keep avoiding me. When he discovers she's going to a movie he invites himself. On the way there, Ethan tells Erica: you haven't stopped talking, and we haven't discussed things. She doesn't want to talk, saying she is embarassed, that she said what she said and he doesn't feel the same way. She can't move on and stop feeling what she's feeling. He asks if their friendship is over and she says no. They meet Judith and Katie, who is in town for a few days. The last time they saw Katie at the reunion, Ethan was pretending to be Erica's boyfriend. Judith is far along in her pregnancy, and she and Erica are disparaging Katie. Judith: let it go. Erica gripes that Katie wrote in her column that her "fictitious character", obviously based on Erica, had peaked in high school, was 32 years old and brought a fake boyfriend to the reunion. Judith says to stop already, that she just wants to have fun with her friends before her life changes forever. Then relents and says: In Katie's column, I was the pregnant woman terrified of kids. Judith sits next to Katie so Erica doesn't have to. Katie: sometimes I search until I hit that right story. She asks if Erica and Ethan are just best friends or friends with benefits, and says that night at the reunion she was actually happy for them. Judith needs the bathroom, and Erica says: why is my life a joke for you? Katie and Erica continue to argue until Judith pees in her pants. At Erica's apartment, Judith has changed clothes. Erica apologizes and says: Every time I'm around Katie I become a different person, so angry. Why can't I decide not to care? Erica mentions the day Katie introduced her to Judith and says: It's the reason we're friends. Katie and I used to spend every second together, since we were 5 years old. What happened? What changed? She borrows Judith's phone to call Katie. Katie says: "can you believe what a psycho Erica was?", not realizing Erica was on the other end. Erica wants to give it another try, either that or cut their losses, and she's not ready to do that yet. She suggests lunch tomorrow, and she and Katie agree to meet her at River Rock at noon. At River Rock, Katie walks in, and Brent and Julianne are drooling. Brent wants her to sign her column. Julianne: I love your column, it reminds me of the Secret of Now. Julianne has a brain wave for a book called The None and asks Katie to lunch to talk about it. But Katie is already going to lunch with Erica, says she's her oldest friend, and this is her last day in town. Erica and Katie leave. Katie and Erica are at lunch reminiscing, and Katie says: Do you remember the dance? I could have died without you. You had my back. And I've had your back too, like just now at River Rock. Erica admitted Katie hit a nerve with Ethan and her love life in general. Jenny mentioned the breakup with Ryan to Katie, and Katie asked what went wrong? Erica said nothing, more like something was missing. Katie realizes Erica is holding out for the perfect guy; Erica confirms this and says it's like The None, not The One. Erica thinks Katie should write the book, and pitch Erica's life. Katie: No guy is perfect, why be picky? Erica: "Forget Mr. Right, give Mr. Right Here a chance." Katie asks why doesn't Erica write the book, and Erica says fiction is more her style. They return to River Rock, and Katie suggests impromptu dinner plans since she has a late flight. She, Judith and Erica decide to meet later at Erica's place and order in. Julianne begs Katie for a minute of her time to talk about The None, and asks Erica to get them two lattes. Katie and Julianne are discussing how none of them is the one, so anyone can be the one. Katie uses Erica's tag line, then says: Take a woman over 30, in failed relationships, her time is running out, and she's looking for the perfect guy. It's tragic. Frame it as a conversation, a glass of wine at lunch, one married, one single. Afterwards, an enthusiastic Katie says that Julianne liked her take, and Erica responds: your take, it was my take. You took my words. Julianne calls Erica into her office and offers her a junior editor position for The None. Erica: I don't know if Katie is the right person. I fed her that line during lunch. She's writing my story, but she doesn't understand it because she's never lived it. Julianne asks: Who should write, you? She picks up the phone and says: Hello Brent, do you have an extra reality check lying around? She tells Erica: You're staring down 40, want to make something of your life, but you spent your 20s playing around when people like Katie worked their ass off. She says junior editor is her final offer, but Erica refuses to edit Katie's book. Julianne then says she can be a file fetcher and bring her all of the manuscripts from last year. Erica finds herself in Dr. Tom's office. Dr. Tom congratulates her on the junior editor offer. Erica laments: She is going to write about me and get paid. Dr. Tom wants to know: What's really eating you?, and Erica calls Katie an overpaid vampire. Dr. Tom asks how she feels around Katie, and Erica responds: defensive, irrational, worthless. Dr. Tom: Tell me about Casa Loma. Erica: "Katie and I worked in high school. It's how I met Judith, and Katie got fired. I regret this because it wasn't entirely her fault." Erica's parents were going shopping in Buffalo, and Erica was going to have a party at her place. Her parents found out, canceled their plans, and the party was a no go. Katie brainstormed the idea of having the party at Casa Loma after hours. Their boss was a weird guy who loved Erica. He gave her the keys to lock up after work, which she used to get into Casa Loma. The had a great party until Katie took off with someone, and the cops saw the lights on. The next day Katie was fired on the spot, blamed for everything, and didn't sell Erica out. Erica didn't accept her share of blame. Erica: If I opened my mouth and defended Katie, maybe things would be different. I had her back for years, I make one mistake, and she spends the next 15 years getting back at me. What would I have done differently? I wouldn't have had that party at Casa Loma. Katie would never have gotten caught and fired. Erica transports back to the past, drops a case of alcohol, and her parents catch her. The parents are mortified she's sneaking in a case of beer, and say if they can't trust her when they leave her alone, they have to cancel their trip to Buffalo. There will be no party, and they can all stay at home and hand out candy. Erica can invite friends over, but girlfriends only. Leo comes in and gives Erica a lift to work. Katie introduces Judith to Erica; this is Judith's first day. Erica informs them that the party is off because her parents found out. While their boss Addison is assigning shift schedules, he berates Katie for her irresponsibility, and has her polishing knobs. He tells Erica to show Judith around. Addison has studied jousting, has an upcoming tourney, and asks Erica to pledge him her colors. She gives him her scarf. The tourney is in Hamilton, so he can't invite her unless she can travel, and she declines as it's Halloween. Katie tells everyone she will wear a bunny rabbit costume. Addison says it's a pity, then asks Erica to lock up tonight as he needs to catch a chariot. Katie whispers loudly: Ye old Greyhound, and Addison gives her a dirty look. Erica shows Judith Casa Loma, and they meet Katie for lunch. Later Katie tells Erica she has the keys, and she should host the party at Casa Loma. Erica declines and says it's too dangerous, let's go to my place, watch scary movies, and give out candy. Although she "just met" Judith, she tells her since she's terrified of children, it's a great way to get over it. At the Stranges, everyone is upset about being stuck with Erica's parents. The doorbell rings, and Zach comes in as Barb complains that she said girls only! River Phoenix died and they are going to a candlelight vigil. There is arguing back and forth, and when Leo arrives he asks: you're not going out on Halloween? When he hears they could party at Casa Loma, he asks why didn't you say so before? Erica finally buckles. Leo will drive, Erica has the keys, Katie says it will be fine, they'll be with her big brother. Erica says: My keys, my rules. As they approach Casa Loma Erica says: stay away from windows, no one goes outside or upstairs. They have a great party, except that Katie feels left out. Erica realizes she has to dance with Zach or mess up the future. He brought mix tape and as everyone is swept away in a dance, Katie is left behind and dejectedly walks away. Leo joins her and tells her: your tail is coming off. That was a great idea coming here. She smiles. Later as everyone is cleaning up, they realize they can't find Katie. Erica knows where she is and goes upstairs only to find Katie and Leo making out. She's shocked: You couldn't get Zach so you go after my brother? Leo chews out Erica and defends Katie: You were inseparable since 2. She has been your sidekick for a decade. She has always been in your shadow, she is your shadow. When you were little and played make believe, you were the princess and she was the lady-in-waiting. You've been bossing her around since second grade. No wonder she's so jealous of you. Duh. Dr. Tom is outside Casa Loma dressed as Sigmund Freud. Erica: Leo says she's jealous, why didn't she say anything before? Dr. Tom: That is the great taboo emotion of our time. Freud uncovered feelings we couldn't talk about. It used to be sex, now it's envy. People don't admit this to themselves. Erica: How do you make them not jealous? Dr. Tom: How do you? Erica: Sometimes you're incredibly unhelpful. Addison calls the group in, and they don't know why since they covered their tracks with the party. Erica tries to talk to Katie but it doesn't go well. Addison says there was a breach of the castle walls and wants to know who the culprit is. He asks did they steal the keys from Erica? He tears into Katie, sayig she routinely flouts responsibility. Erica jumps in and says it was my fault. I used your key, fire me. Addison is silent for a moment, and then says: In the middle ages, there was a word for people like you. Chivalrous. Why lie to conceal her crimes? He produces Katie's bunny tail, and fires Katie. Katie is leaving and Erica catches up with her. Katie: Whenvever you're around, people don't even see me. What happened with Addison? Or Judith who only wants to be friends with Erica. Katie wants Erica to stop making her feel worthless. She clears up an earlier misunderstanding: I wasn't with Leo because of Zach. I was with him because he was the only one who could see me. But I'm just a jealous slut. Erica finds herself back in the present, at River Rock. Brent tells Erica: Do you know how long it took me to get credit on one book ? A long time. She goes to talk to Julianne, who asks her to fetch the usual lunch. Erica says: I overreacted, Katie and I have a history, and she's felt she was always in my shadow and does things to get back to me. Julianne: She's in your shadow? You are an assistant, she's a star columnist. You're single, she's married. You're jealous, and she's not. Julianne tells Erica she won't be editing The None unless she can get over her issues with Katie. At home, they're ordering in. Erica is drinking a lot. Katie comes in with with her luggage, and they realize something is wrong with Erica. Erica confesses to Katie that she was jealous of her. She doesn't want to fight anymore, she wants to be honest and it's hard to admit jealousy. Judith's water breaks. Judith's husband Anthony drives her to hospital. Erica tells Katie: I was wrong about Mr. Right. Judith didn't settle. You didn't settle for Brian. Katie: There were bumpy bits, we worked hard at the marriage, and fell even more in love. Erica: The None should be about how none of us are perfect, single or married, and you should be the one to write it. A cab arrives for Katie, and she admits to Erica: I'm not sure if I can write a whole book. I'm not a very good writer and I have a fantastic editor at the Globe. Erica: Your column is the first thing I look for, and not just to see if I'm in it. And Julianne offered me junior editor on your book so don't be scared. I have your back. See you soon. Ethan asks Erica if she wants to watch a movie and she declines. He feels he's losing her, but she says no, their friendship is there somewhere, she just needs time to find her way back. Erica's voiceover: "Feelings. So often we fool ourselves into thinking we can control them. Until one day we're ambushed, by feelings of jealousy, caught off guard by rage or jealousy or love, and we're forced to face the truth... The truth is this: you can't control how you feel, only what you do about it." Category:Season 1 episodes